A problem often encountered on today's roadways are vehicles that may hinder and/or impede traffic because of the size of the vehicles, the speed at which the vehicles can travel, and/or the use of the vehicles that may cause them to make frequent stops. For instance, a school bus full of children may make frequent stops along a bus route and may generally travel at a reduced speed for safety reasons. While in other instances, delivery trucks may be large in comparison with other vehicles on a city street and may also make frequent stops for deliveries. As a result, many drivers of other vehicles following a school bus or delivery truck may become frustrated and impatient while forced to travel slowly behind such a vehicle and/or forced to make frequent stops. Such frustration can lead to these drivers attempting to dangerously pass such vehicles when they cannot clearly see around these vehicles for approaching traffic or other objects in the roadway such as pedestrians crossing the street.
The same can be said for pedestrians who may be attempting to cross the street in front or behind a parked vehicle such as a delivery truck. They may have trouble determining whether there is any approaching traffic that may make crossing the street dangerous. Thus, a need in the art exists for improved processes and systems for monitoring the landscape around such vehicles and providing neighboring vehicles and pedestrians with information that may aid them in navigating safely around such vehicles. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure herein is presented.